


Raised by Wolves

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Baby Harry, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, First War with Voldemort, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Parenthood, Period-Typical Homophobia, fathers, parenting, sort of, they agree to take the baby but it's really sudden.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"It was a mid-September night in 1980, when Sarah Daugherty, a sixth year from Hufflepuff, heard someone pounding on the front door. It was almost lights out and she figured it was another student, who gotten themselves locked out, so she quickly opened the door. However, no one was there. She looked around to see if they’d started off to the next door, then she heard crying."</em><br/> </p><p>A baby is left at Hogwarts after Fenrir gets her. Remus and Sirius raise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She didn’t even have a name.

It was a mid-September night in 1980, when Sarah Daugherty, a sixth year from Hufflepuff, heard someone pounding on the front door. It was almost lights out and she figured it was another student, who gotten themselves locked out, so she quickly opened the door. However, no one was there. She looked around to see if they’d started off to the next door, then she heard crying. She looked down to where the sound was coming from. On the steps of the castle was a basket containing a baby. She rushed to grab the basket and bring it inside, where it was warmer. She lifted the infant out of the basket and cradled it in her arms as she walked quickly to the hospital wing, singing softly to the child as she went. Once Madame Pomfrey had been told what had happened she went to work examining the child. As she unwrapped the baby a note fluttered out of the blankets. Sarah picked it up and read it.

 

_To Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_This child’s parents are dead. Fenrir ripped them to shreds. I was assessing the damage and collecting evidence for the Ministry when she started to cry. I hadn’t know her parents had had a child. They never informed the Ministry of her birth. Perhaps, in this case, that was for the best. Fenrir got to her too. She’s been bit. I do not trust the ministry to act in this child’s best interest. I hope that you will._

Sarah gasped as she read the note. When she’s finished she heard a familiar voice behind her ask. “May I see that now?”

She turned to face the headmaster and nodded, handing him the note, while avoiding eye contact. He read over the note and sighed. Then he turned back to Sarah.

“Miss Daugherty, can I trust you not to speak to anyone about what has happened tonight?”

“What will happen to her?” She asked, instead of answering.

“I will find her a home, but if she has any chance of a normal life, you must never speak of this night to anyone.”

Sarah nodded firmly. “I won’t.”

“Now off to bed.” He smiled. “Try and get some sleep.” Sarah returned to her dorm and tried not to think too much about what had happened that night. Dumbledore spoke for a bit longer with Madame Pomfrey who agreed to care for the baby, until guardians could be found. An hour later Professor McGonagall had joined Dumbledore in his office. He explained to her the child’s situation. She didn’t hesitate with her suggestion.

“Lupin should care for her, if he’s willing. He’ll be able to help her through the moons and with the wolfsbane potion he’ll be in his right mind to care for her during them.”

“He doesn’t have the financial resources to raise a child.”

“Black does.” Dumbledore took that into consideration, but still seemed uncertain. “They both adore Lily and James’ son, Albus. If James Potter can be a father, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin certainly can too.”

Dumbledore eventually agreed.

McGonagall wrote to them that night to ask if they’d be willing to care for the child. Their reply arrived faster than she’d expected. They’d be happy to, they said, Sirius would come to pick her up the next day. She smiled at the excited reply. She loved those boys. They’d caused more trouble for her than she’d ever thought possible, but she loved them.

Sirius arrived arrived by floo the next morning, dressed, as usual, from head to toe in leather. The baby didn’t seem to mind as she babbled happily in his arms. She giggled as he made silly faces at her.

“What’s her name?” He asked looking up from the baby. “It didn’t say in your note.”

“We don’t know. All we know about her is that she’s a werewolf.” McGonagall informed.

“Well,we’ll have to fix that soon, now won’t we?” He asked the infant. “Thank you. You have no idea how happy Remus is.”

Sirius spent the day holding, changing, and feeding the baby back at their apartment. They didn’t have any baby supplies, except what had been available at the market at 10 pm. Remus, promised they’d go shopping when he got home from his Order shift, guarding a warehouse.

When he finally got home, Sirius was asleep on the couch with the baby sleeping on his chest. He snuck into the bedroom, quietly, and grabbed his camera. only after he’d taken several pictures of the two of them did he lift the baby into his arms and gently shake Sirius’ shoulder.

“Wake up, Pads.”

Sirius groaned as he rose to a sitting position, before opening his eyes. “Babies’ are hard work.”

“Yes, they are.” Remus sat down next to him. “Lily and James have made that clear.”

“I want to call her Selene, she hasn’t got a name, yet.”

“You want to name the baby werewolf after a moon goddess? Seriously?”

“You’re name is basically Wolfy McWerewolf, Wolfy McWerewolf Jr. when you factor in your father’s name. Even you mother’s maiden name was Howell. I’m just keeping up your family’s tradition. And mine, a bit. The moon is in space with the stars, after all. It’s a pretty name.”

Remus laughed. “You’re ridiculous.” He kissed Sirius’s cheek. “What’ll her last name be?”

“I was thinking Black. As much as I hate my family, the name opens doors. It’ll make her life a bit easier.”

“Makes sense. Now come on you big lump. We’ve got to get supplies for this baby.”

They made their way to the nearest baby supplies store, getting many strange looks as they went. People looked at the leather coated young man holding the hand of the young man in an old sweater, whenever they went out. Adding in a baby only made them a more puzzling sight.

At the store, Sirius went a little bit supplies crazy. He was like a kid in the sweets aisle of the market, asking for everything in sight. They ended up with more baby food, lots of diapers, baby clothes,  a crib and mattress, a changing table, and more toys than a baby could possible need. They paid extra to have their stuff driven to their apartment building.

“Remus, help me! It’s heavy!” Sirius whined as he tried to lift the crib’s box up the stairs.

“I’m holding the baby, Sirius, just use magic.” Sirius pouted as he cast a spell to make the box lighter. He would have preferred to float it up the stairs, but this was mainly a muggle building, so he decided against it. After he’d managed to get it up the stairs, into their apartment, and assembled with Remus’s help, they were both exhausted. They laid Selene in her crib and she, thankfully, went right to sleep. Then they climbed into bed and also went right to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I do it?” Sirius asked eagerly, the next morning as Remus sat at the kitchen table of their apartment, sipping coffee. Selene was rolling on the carpet, playing with her toes.

“Absolutely not. You have no idea how to work the phone and if I dial it for you you just yell, because no matter how many time I assure you that they can hear you if you talk normally, you don’t believe me. Go play with the baby.” Sirius pouted overdramatically and flopped himself onto the floor next to Selene, causing her to giggle. He picked up one of her toys and started playing with her as Remus dialed the number into the phone and listened to it ringing on the other side.

“Hello.” Lily answered.

“How’s Harry feeling?” Remus asked.

“Fine.” Lily replied slowly. “Why do you ask?”

“There’s someone Sirius and I would like you guys to meet.”

“Did you get a cat or something?”

Remus laughed. “No.”

“You didn’t get a dog did you?”

“Merlin, no! That’d be way too weird.” Remus shuddered a bit at the thought of having a dog, while dating a man who could turn into a dog. “No. No dogs.” Selene started to cry. “What did you do, Sirius?” Remus demanded turning to face the scene, while Lily shouted at him from the other end.

“I hear a baby. Why is there a baby in your apartment? What’s going on?”

“Nothing” Sirius replied, a bit panicked.

Remus sighed grabbed a baby food jar and a spoon and held them out. “She’s probably hungry.” Sirius took the food and started feeding Selene. The crying stopped.

“Whose kid are you watching?” Lily demanded.

“Ours.”

“How and why do you have a kid?”

“Someone left her at Hogwarts two days ago. McGonagall asked if we wanted to take care of her. We said yes.”

“But why did she ask you? Not that you’re not amazing with Harry.”

“Fenrir got her. McGonagall ask us because I’m the only werewolf we know.”

“Oh my god. How old is she?”

`“4 months give or take a couple of weeks. She’s in for a real tough life. At least I can remember what life was like before I transformed every month.” There was a pause in the conversation. “What time can we come over before tonight’s meeting?”

“Give me a couple of hours to get this place in order. How about one?”

“Sounds perfect. See you then.” After he hung up the phone he turned back to watch Sirius and Selene. She was watching as he moved various stuffed animals in a sort of puppet show. She was giggling and babbling, happily, at him. Remus went over to join Sirius on the rug. He sat down next to him and, when Sirius handed him a stuffed elephant, joined in on the puppet show.

Later, when Selene was napping, Remus and Sirius lay on the couch, Sirius holding Remus in his arms..

“We should look into a bigger apartment.” Sirius commented.

“Oh?”

“We’ve only got one bedroom, Remus. That is going to get very inconvenient, very fast.” He kissed Remus’ neck. Remus moaned.

“Sirius! There is a baby in the next room!”

“She’s asleep. And even if she does wake up she’s too young to remember anything she hears.” Sirius returned to sucking at Remus’ neck.

“Absolutely not!” Remus sighed as he pushed Sirius off of him. “We can’t. We have a tiny human who relies on us for literally all her needs. We can’t just spend all our free time fucking anymore.”

“Well, you’re no fun!”

Remus sighed, heavily. “If she cries we stop. Got it?”

“Got it.” Sirius agreed before grabbing Remus’ lips with his own.

_-_-_-_-_

“Get up. We have to put clothing on and get ready to go to James and Lily.” Remus shook Sirius off of him. They’d both ended up naked, sweaty, satisfied and lying on the floor.

“God, Remus! I love you!”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too. Now get dressed.” He rolled over and gave Sirius a quick peck before standing up. He walked toward the bedroom and opened the door a crack. “Somehow she’s still asleep.”

Remus and Sirius got dressed and packed the bag to go to the Potters. Then they gently woke Selene and got her dressed as well. Remus remembered how Sirius had looked at Harry the first time he’d held him. He’d looked at his godson like nothing more wonderful could ever exist on the planet. As Remus watched Sirius hold Selene he saw a different look in his eye. It was full of worry and hope and, more than anything else, love. This time the child in Sirius’ arms was his responsibility. His decisions affected her whole life. He looked down at the little girl in his arms with the eyes of a first time parent and Remus knew exactly how he felt.

There were so many things that could go wrong, so many mistakes they could make. Ordinary parents had to worry about remembering doctors’ appointments and getting their kids to school on time. They’d signed up for watching their child suffer, every month of her life, as she transformed. They were raising her in the middle of a war with targets painted on their backs.

“We’ll have to talk with Snape about what to do in regards to wolfsbane for her.” Remus noted. Sirius groaned loudly. Remus sighed “Fine. I’ll talk to Snape about it. It’s better you don’t speak to him. You always end up at each other's throats no matter how much I tell you to be civil.”

“He always make some comment about you or us.” Sirius defended.

“Just let it go. He hates us, so what? He’s an ass. Instead of punching him, just kiss me. You’ll piss him off and you’ll get to kiss me. Win-win.”

“But then the others will know.” Sirius gasped over dramatically.

“Sirius, you know for a fact that Mcgonagall knows, she caught us snogging often enough. Dumbledore probably does too. Obviously Lily, James, and Peter know. Anyone we haven’t told or been seen by probably figured it out when we moved into a one bedroom apartment. If that wasn’t enough, we also now have a kid. It’s not a secret that you and I are a couple anymore. I’d bet the Death Eaters even know.”

“You make an excellent point.” Sirius kissed him, before they both made their way to the fireplace to floo to James and Lily’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters and Peter meet Selene an Snape is an ass (as usual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. A bunch of shit happened.

The Potter’s house always smelled warm and sweet, like a pie or some cookies were baking in the oven. The second you walked in the door or flooed into the living room the scent enveloped you. You couldn’t help but feel completely safe in the house, despite the war that raged outside. It had always felt safe, even before the fidelius charm had been placed on it. Most of the furniture was second hand and there was always clutter about: a sweater hanging over the couch’s arm, Harry’s toys on the floor, papers covering the coffee table, but all that just made it feel loved and lived in.

Remus thought that, perhaps, he and Sirius should look into a house in Godric’s Hollow too, since they would be looking for a largermore permanent home. A house with a yard would be nice for Selene to grow up in, but moving to a wizarding town meant they ran the risk of someone recognizing the sounds of a werewolf in the house every full moon. Remus had never registered himself, it was easier if he didn’t. Legally he only had to inform employers upfront if he was registered and he didn’t fancy the idea of spending every full in St. Mungo’s. He knew that werewolves in influential families, the few that there were, didn’t register. If they could afford wolfsbane, they probably weren’t registered.  Selene didn’t even exist in the Ministry’s birth records yet and they had no plans to put her in the werewolf ones. They’d register her a foundling soon and make their guardianship official.

Lily ambushed Remus and Sirius with hugs the second they stepped out of the fireplace, like she did every time she saw them. James smiled at them and greeted them. Harry was in a carrier on the floor gripping the leg of a toy duck firmly.

“She’s beautiful! May I?” Lily asked. Remus nodded and handed Selene to her. The baby looked into Lily’s eyes, curious as to who this new person holding her was, but she didn’t cry. James looked over Lily’s shoulder at the baby.

“I can’t believe Dumbledore let you have a baby.” He laughed.

“It was more McGonagall, I think. I don’t think Dumbledore was too keen on the idea, but couldn’t find a decent reason to veto it.” Remus explained. “He still doesn’t trust us completely.”

“He still thinks we might be enticed by Voldemort. My whole family has been and he’s been promising freedoms for werewolves, not that he’ll keep them, after all.” Sirius sighed. After a momentary pause, he spoke again. “Hopefully we can convince him otherwise by caring for Selene.”

“You named her after a moon goddess?” Lily laughed.

Remus held his hands in the air. “That was all Sirius. It’s a nice name, though. And it’s pretentious sounding enough to fit in with the rest of the Black family’s names.”

“Well that’s certainly true.” James agreed. “Who the hell names their kid Narcissa.”

“My Aunt and Uncle apparently. You know she’s got a kid now?”

“Really?” James asked.

“A son, she and Lucius named him Draco.”

“That’s worse than Narcissa!”

“Nymphadora’s a pretty ridiculous name too.” Remus noted.

“Yes but we like Andromeda, so we don’t point that out.” Lily laughed.

“She was probably doing what Sirius did. One more stab in the Black family’s side to have kids whose name fits in just fine, but who don’t themselves. People who don’t know they aren’t considered part of the family will assume they are and so someday someone will assume that the werewolf girl raised by two men is part of The Noble and Most ancient House of Black.”

Over the course of the next few hours Selene was introduced to Harry, though neither was old enough to do much more than lay near each other and gurgle, but they would grow. They’d grow up side by side, as cousins. They’d even be in the same year at Hogwarts. James was 1000% his son would be in Gryffindor, Remus didn’t know where Selene would be sorted. Neither did James, in all honesty, no parent ever could. Sirius said that as long as she wasn't in Slytherin he didn’t care where Selene was sorted, but Remus knew if she was sorted into Slytherin he’d still be proud of her, maybe even more so since she’d be better than any other Slytherin Black had ever been.

That night’s Order meeting was being held at the Potter’s house, so once Harry and Selene were napping, Remus and Sirius helped James and Lily set up. After the meeting they’d introduce Selene to Peter, who’d had a guard shift all afternoon.

It wasn’t a large meeting, they had the larger meetings every other week. Dumbledore updated everyone on what new information had been learned, much of it came from Snape’s spying. He didn’t mention Selene. Remus couldn’t decide whether that was good or bad, whether he was trying to protect her or still didn’t think it would last, but he suspected it was the latter.

After the meeting Remus approached Snape, as Lily dragged Sirius upstairs to check on the babies. Remus silently thanked her across the room. Snape was never nice, but he was less defensive and combative when Sirius wasn’t there.

“Has Dumbledore told you?” He asked.

“You really must be more specific than that.”

“About the baby.”

“I do hope you’re not asking if I know what the situation involving Lily’s son is.”

“No, our baby.”

“Why would Dumbledore trust you and Black with a baby? You’re a werewolf and he’s Black.”

“She’s a werewolf too. Fenrir got her. She’s going to need wolfsbane, so I need you to figure out how much a six month old should be given.”

“Oh, well that does explain it.” Snape smirked.

“Will you help us?” Remus was trying not to let even a note of anger enter his voice.

"What, you don't want to complete the set with Sirius?"

“Severus.” McGonagall warned as she approached.

"It might take longer than the next moon to sort it out." Snape answered before leaving to floo back to Hogwarts.

"Thank you."

"How is she?"

"Amazing! Sirius named her Selene. You should see the two of them. He so good with her."

"She'll be talking soon, and walking." McGonagall smiled. She'd seen these boys go through so much; she had no children of her own, but she saw all the children  of her house as her children. She loved them all and did everything she could to help them with their problems, but the Marauders and really stood out, especially Remus and Sirius. Those boys had suffered more than their fair share; to see them so happy made her overjoyed.

"I know. I can't wait." He was, but that didn't stop his a anxiety from sounding in his voice.

"She'll be alright, Remus.  You were, and she has you and Sirius. And there's wolfsbane now. Things will be better for her."

“Hey! Sorry I’m late, I got held up at that old warehouse.” Peter arrived via the fireplace, as McGonagall went to speak with other Order members. “I miss anything important?” He asked james, who looked over to Remus.

“Actually, yeah. Come on. I’ll show you.” Remus led Peter up the stairs to Harry’s nursery, with James giggling behind them the whole way. Remus swung the door open grandly to reveal Lily and Sirius sitting on the small couch. Sirius held Selene, who was suckign ona a pacifier, while Harry slept in his crib.

“What? Who is that?” Peter asked. Remus explained the situation. When he’d finished Peter spoke again. “Your lives are ridiculous.” He laughed.

“They are.” Sirius agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. A bunch of shit happened to me, both good and bad, and i hate to make the switch to a new computer.

Selene’s first moon came before Snape could figure out how to correctly doses an infant with Wolfsbane. Remus and Sirius had to watch as she writhed in pain, unable to help. Sirius would often, when Remus was having a particularly bad transformation, change back into a human and stroke his fur and speak to him, trying to soothe him. Remus always lectured him about how dangerous that was and what if the Wolfsbane failed, but he was secretly grateful, but with Selene off of Wolfsbane it was too dangerous; Remus would kill him if he got himself bitten. Luckily baby werewolves were very tired at night, so with Remus on Wolfsbane and Sirius as Padfoot the three of them spent the full moon curled up together in the shack, sleeping: both wrapped around Selene.

Remus’s father died a few weeks later. He did not grieve. He only hated his father slightly less that Sirius hated his own. His father had hated him too; he’d never wanted a werewolf son and he’d locked Remus away during the full moons, leaving him to rip himself apart. They hadn’t spoken in years. His father didn’t like Sirius either and when he learned the true relationship between the two of them he stopped contacting Remus altogether. Remus never made any effort to reestablish communication. His father, however, had at least kept him in the will.

The only good thing he ever did for Remus was die, because when he died Remus inherited the his house. The house was fairly secluded and had already had some protections place on if for containing a werewolf. Remus didn’t love the idea of moving back into it, but it was their best option. Neither of them were employed. They were living off of the inheritance Sirius had received from his uncle, but that was running thin and they had a daughter to support now. His childhood home was already paid for and furnished.

They moved in a quickly as they could. It was nearing the end of the month (and the moon) and if they could get out before rent was due their first and last month payment they’d paid when they moved it would cover it. They dug some of Remus’s parents’ old baby supplies out of the attic. and set them up, alongside the ones they'd bought themselves in what had once been Remus’s room.

The room was a plain beige color, but when he’d been a child it had been a vibrant green. When Selene was older they’d let her pick out whatever color she wanted for the walls, but for now the biege would do. Remus changed the batteries in the old baby monitor and set it up. (Sirius questioned the necessity of such a device, but quickly came to appreciate it and hate it in equal amounts.) At their apartment Selene had only been a few feet away, now she had her own room, that was down the hall from thiers. That made Remus a bit nervous; he knew she’d be fine, she wasn't a newborn after all, but he still worried. He supposed every parent did; James certainly did.

Remus had always loved children and had always dreamed of having his own, but never really let himself hope he would; he was a werewolf after all and that was before Wolfsbane. Dating Sirius hadn’t helped his prospects. Sirius, despite his alarming exterior, was also very fond of children; he’d often talked about his future children when he was younger, before he came out.

The two of them had decided, when Lily and James announced they were expecting Harry, that they’d be there to spoil the baby when he or she arrived. Now they had a child of their own and neither of them could believe it.

A month after they’d moved in they asked The Potters, Peter, and Dumbledore to come over. It wasn’t for a social visit and everyone knew it. Harry and Selene rolled around on the carpet as the adults talked.

“I think you should change secret keepers.” Sirius explained to James and Lily.

James and Lily looked shocked and confused, as did Dumbledore and Peter.

“What-why?” James asked.

“What Sirius means is that we have Selene, now. She might not have a prophecy on her head, but she’s still in danger. There are plenty of Black family members who’d love to see her and me and Sirius dead, or would if they knew about her. We think you should switch to Peter as you secret keeper and we want  to ask if Peter  will be ours too.” Remus elaborated.

“Really?” Peter beamed. “Me?”

“Of course, you’re our best friend Peter!” Sirius replied.

“It sounds like a good plan.” Lily noted, before asking Dumbledore. “Can it be done?”

Dumbledore confirmed it was possible to switch secret keepers and helped perform the two spells.  The Peter told everyone both addresses again, so they would know. Then Dumbledore left the friends and returned to Hogwarts. They spent the evening relaxing with each other: telling stories and laughing, like they had before they'd left school. Everything felt right.

Eventually James, Lily, and Harry went home and Peter departed a short while after. Remus and Sirius got Selene ready for bed and placed her in her crib. Then they went back downstairs to watch some television, which still confused Sirius immensely.

“Love you, Moony.” Sirius stroked Remus’s hair. Remus kissed him.

“I love you too, Pads. Now come on. Lets go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I'd hoped, but the next chapter shouldn't take so long to finish. (Hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://http://thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
